schoolhouserockfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementary, My Dear
Elementary My Dear is a part of Multiplication Rock! It goes over multiplying by two. The original airdate was January 27, 1973. Multiplication Rock The multiplication of 2 is taught in the context of the story of Noah's Ark. Lyrics :Singer: Forty days and forty nights; didn't it rain, children? And not a speck of land in sight, didn't it, didn't it rain. When Noah built the ark so tight, they sailed on, children. And when at last, the water's receded, and the dove brought back the olive tree leaf. He landed the ship near Mount Ararat.'' One of his children grabbed his robe and said... :Child: Hey, Dad! How many animals are in the old Ark anyway, huh? :Singer: Elementary, my dear: two times two is four. Elementary, my dear: two times three is six. Elementary, my dear: two times four is eight. Elementary, my dear: two times five is ten. :Two times one is two, of course and it must occur to you. You get an even number every time you multiply by two. :Elementary, my dear: two times six is twelve. Elementary, my dear: two times seven is fourteen. Elementary, my dear: two times eight is sixteen. Elementary, my dear: two times nine is eighteen. :Two times ten is twenty, eleven twice is twenty-two. Double twelve, that's twenty-four. Thirteen twice is twenty-six. Fourteen twice is thirty-eight. Fifteen twice is thirty. Now you build it up on thirty. Sixteen twice is thirty-two, elementary. Seventeen twice is thirty-four, elementary. Eighteen twice is thirty-six, elementary. Nineteen twice is thirty-eight, elementary. :Twenty twice is forty and it must occur to you. You get an even number every time you multiply by two. :Elementary, my dear: two times two is four. (Whoo!)Elementary, my dear: two times three is six. (Yeah!) Elementary, my dear: two times four is eight. (Whoo!) Elementary, my dear: two times five is ten. (Yeah!) :Now, if you want to multiply two times 174, or some big number like that, two times 174 equals two times 100 plus two times 70 plus two times 4. That's all. So two times 174 equals 200 plus 140 plus 8 ... or 348. It's elementary! :Elementary, elementary :Twice thirty-two is sixty-four, elementary. Twice thirty-three is sixty-six, elementary. Twice thirty-four is sixty-eight, elementary. Twice thirty-five is seventy, elementary. :Yeah, yes! It's elementary, yeah! :Noah: Now, what's two times ninety-eight? :Child: Aw, that's hard! :Noah: No, it's very simple. Two times 98 equals two times a hundred, minus two times two. That's 200 minus four ... 196. Elementary. :Singer: Forty days and forty night, didn't it rain, children? Errors * During the song, two octopuses come out of the ark during the multiple of 68. In real life, an octopus cannot survive on land and have 8 legs. * Unlike the real Noah's Ark story, his sons are children instead of adults. * When "15 twice is 30" is sung, a kangaroo bounces out of the ark, and in its pouch is a joey showing an unchangeable number "30". Category:Songs Category:Multiplication Rock!